


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(35)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [35]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(35)（文：十甫）

2005年6月5日，早上9时零8分，睡过时的三井寿正将车子急速驶进霍士研究所的停车场……

“妈的！”发现平常停泊的位子，此时竟被一辆陌生的白色丰田轿车霸佔了，三井不禁低声咒骂。

兜了两个圈才在离出口处很远的地方找到位子。

三井一下车就急往霍士的大门奔去。

却见一个高挑的人影正悠閒地走向霍士大门。

三井从他身边奔过的时候，斜眼望了他一眼，「倒霉！一大早就见到一副僵尸脸～」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一踏进L2研究室，环顾了室内一眼，三井就迫不及待地问彩子，“彩子，新来的同事在哪儿？”

三井不是特别热情的人，他主动询问新来的同事只因为之前安西教授特别吩咐他照看一下，言下之意，就是由他这老鸟负责带新手。

向来对安西教授尊重的三井，对安西教授的吩咐岂有不从的？

因此，尽管迟到了大半个小时，未向部门主管赤木刚宪呈报工作报告的三井，反而先惦记着新同事的事。

彩子抿着嘴笑了一下，然后对仍喘着气的三井说，“他呀～还没到！”

「什么？！还没到？」

三井的下巴差点掉在地上！

「那新人竟比我还迟！」

现在的新人实在令人头疼，上班第一天就迟到，以后要怎么教呀～

虽然还没见到人，但三井在心里不禁对这新人的印象先打了折扣。

他拿起桌上文件，夹在腋下，然后对彩子说，“我现在去找老大。若新人到了，你就吩咐他等我回来。”

“是，学长。”

刚踏出L2，就见迎面走来三个人：安西教授、赤木刚宪以及……僵尸脸！

三井瞪了那“僵尸脸”一眼，然后就向安西教授鞠躬请安。

“呵呵，三井君呀，早！”

三井侧身让安西教授他们踏入L2后，才随后跟进。

一如以往新人到来的程序，安西教授向新人介绍了L2里的所有研究员后，便由赤木为新人大略讲述霍士各个部门的运作。介绍、讲解完毕后，就是新人的自我介绍。

“流川枫。”

那新人吐出这三个字后，就不再发言。

L2顿时陷入尴尬气氛。

卟嗤！

突然，彩子笑了起来，然后走向流川枫，“你真是有趣。想当初我作自我介绍时，结巴了老半天才说完，早知道我当时就该像你这样，只说名字就好。我是彩子。”

“知道。刚介绍了。”流川枫脸无表情地说道。他向来寡言，对自我介绍这类指定动作视作无聊。他认为，要了解一个人是不能靠嘴巴说的，必须通过相处、合作。因此，对于新认识的人，只须报上名字就足够了，其他的，就留待以后让他们自己去发现吧！

只是，他不了解，气氛为何会变得尴尬？

“嘻嘻！你今天怎么迟到了？有事耽搁吗？”

对这个叽哩呱啦说话的彩子，流川并不觉得讨厌，反而因她主动为自己打圆场而心生好感。听她询问自己迟到的事，他老实地回答，“睡迟了。”

彩子的眼睛竟是笑意，一副“果然如此”的样子。

“咳～流川枫吗？我是三井寿，欢迎加入霍士。”

“嗯。”

有“火爆痞子”之称的三井，差点气得指着流川的鼻子训话。

「真没礼貌！」

三井铁青着脸，正想转身返回自己的座位时，却见赤木向他们走来。

“流川，你以后就多跟三井合作学习吧。三井，你看手头上有没有较简单的案子，先拨给流川负责。待他上手了，我会另作安排，流川就拜託你了。”赤木拍了拍三井的肩膀。

“嗯。”也不知道是否为了宣洩他对流川的不满，三井竟学着流川的语气回应赤木。

从此，三井就领着流川办事。

虽然，对流川没什么好感，但是，三井对他的教导还是尽心尽力。

没多久，三井就发觉，流川对病毒的认识比他多，领悟力也在他之上，处理案子又快又准，而且在工作上的毅力与拼劲与他不相上下。

因此，三个月后，三井便向赤木提出让流川独当一面的要求。

三年来，三井虽与流川在工作没什么交集，交情也不见得熟络，但内心却对他沉默寡言、默默耕耘以及低调的工作态度极为欣赏。

然而，欣赏归欣赏，习惯喧闹生活的三井对流川的生活态度很不以为然。

在他眼中，流川是一个极度无趣兼无情的人。

每天绷着脸孔，埋头苦干。

这三年来，三井冷眼旁观，除了陵南疫苗研究所的仙道彰偶尔来找流川外，流川几乎没有朋友，更甭说有女朋友啦！

没表情、没感情、没情趣……真是闷蛋一个～

这是三井对流川枫的个人评价。

可是……

今天，三井不得不对流川重新评估了。

通风口的那头，传来流川声嘶力竭的喊叫声，“白痴～快走！”

没有一贯的冷漠语调，从一阵混乱的嘶喊声中穿透出来，他的声音听来充满激情。

“白痴～你还等什么！快点走！”

耳中又再传来流川的喊叫声，三井加快向前爬动的速度。他的动作快，脑子也不慢，只是他想的是：白痴？他在叫谁？听似在骂人，怎么却叫得如此缠绵？

以他对流川的了解，此“白痴”一定是流川最重要的人。不然，泰山崩于前也不愿开口说话的流川，是不会如此狂喊乱叫的。

……他们好像有危险，……又好像正面临生离死别时刻……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川瞪着对座抚着肚子的樱木，狠狠地“说”道：「死白痴！你想都别想！没门儿！」

只见樱木先是呲牙咧嘴，随即又换了苦笑的表情，眼睛深深注视着自己，似乎在说“笨狐狸”……

一阵心动，流川赶快别转了头，望向窗外。

窗外飞驰的景物，让他有一阵晕眩。然而，倔强的他，却不愿将头回转，怕自己会忍不住将白痴拉过来抱住。

若让他接近，他就会把我赶走……

流川头扺着窗口的玻璃，无意识的手，悄悄地抚上自己的后颈。

DIC5-E6-BEL5H……

绝不能让白痴拿走！

……

……思绪不禁回到他们从霍士出来后。

负责扣押他们的高砂一马与鬼冢铁男，分别将扣在他们手上的其中一个手拷解开，然后扣在车门的一根铁枝，以防他们跳车逃走。

原本驶向东京市警局总部的车子，突然在半途转了方向。

流川往窗外的景物一看，马上了然，「白痴！你刚解读到的是什么消息？他们现在就带我们北上，赶搭新干线！」

望向樱木时，却发现他的脸色有一点难看，似乎在忍着发怒。

「你怎么啦？」流川问道。

樱木转过头来对上流川的眼睛。

没事！

流川从樱木的眼睛读到这两个字。然而，他却更加担心了，「这白痴，好像生气得想杀人！前面那两个人到底想了什么？」

倏地，车子停了下来。铁男从高砂一马的手中接过一张纸条后，脸色微微一变！

“还不下车，你等什么时候呀？”高砂一马厉声喝道。

铁男瞅了高砂一马一眼，低声应道，“嗯！”然后推开车门，下车了。

待铁男一关上车门，车子就迫不及待地往前急驰。

车子一驶进铁轨站的停车场，就有五六个人围了上来，分别站在车子的两道后门旁。高砂一马下车后，向他们点了一下头，两道后门就立刻被打开，然后樱木和流川就被拉了出来，而原本扣在铁枝上的其中一环手拷也就由铁枝转扣向另一个孔武有力的手腕中。

接着，他们就被送上新干线的其中一厢。

流川上车前，匆匆抬头瞄了一眼铁轨站上的列车电子板，因而发现他们现在乘坐的这辆新干线是开往山形市的。

「白痴！我们将被带到山形市。」流川望着坐在他斜对座的樱木“说”道。

樱木对他微微点头，突然站了起来，前踏两步向他走来，然后伸手欲抚上他的后颈。

流川一愣之下，立刻明白，樱木是想取回贴在他颈后的DIC5-E6-BEL5H，然后就会找个理由让高砂一马留下他，不让他一同被带到山形市。

流川眉头一皱，想也不想地就伸脚往他的肚子踹去。与此同时，与樱木扣在一块儿的大个儿，也惊觉樱木的行动，立刻用力回扯樱木，结果，前踹后扯的力量使樱木不禁往大个儿身上摔去。

见樱木跌坐在大个儿的身上，流川没来由一阵不高兴，立即站了起来伸手拉起樱木。然而却发现樱木欲趁机搭上他的后颈，于是又将樱木用力推开。

不死心的樱木，复又缠了上来。流川为了不让他接近，唯有用脚踹他与他保持“安全”距离。

就这样，复缠复踹间，两人在新干线上结结实实地打了起来。只苦了与他们扣在一起的“监护人”，分又不是，一起缠打又不是，因为两人的动作实在太快了，在电光火石间已交换了无数招。

幸好，有人的脑子终于转动得比他们两人的拳脚快，立刻拔出手枪禁止了他们“相残”！

……

……「白痴！想取回DIC5-E6-BEL5H，门儿都没有！」流川对樱木坚决地“说”道。

也许是打架让他太累了，流川昏昏沉沉地睡去。

……

……

迷迷煳煳地张开眼睛时，突然，颈上一痛。

眼前一黑，他晕死过去……

本贴由十甫于2003年12月15日21:00:10在“N2”发表


End file.
